Percy Jackson and the String of Fate
by Falia7
Summary: Voldemort has evaded the gods' justice for long enough. It's time for Magic's children to have a little help.
1. Prelude

_This is my first story EVER! Please be kind. _

_Prelude_

"Very well," Hecate murmured. "I will grant your son my Gift."

Poseidon dipped his head in thanks, knowing that her Gift, though passed down from her children to theirs, was not one the Goddess of Magic gave lightly. Especially not to one already as old as Percy.

Hecate turned a serious gaze on the God of the Sea, "You realize he will be drawn into their world."

"My brother has commanded that at least one of our children be sent to put an end to this war threatening Magical England. The Fates decided on Percy."

"And you would not have him walk amongst them without my Gift to aid him," Hecate nodded understanding, "Then I will teach your son personally, see to it that he is prepared for what comes. If he is the one to aid the Chosen of my lost descendants, he will need all the aid I can give."

Poseidon half-bowed, "Thank you, Hecate."

She smiled, "I know you will be watching over him as well."

Poseidon couldn't help the half-smile that quirked his lips in response, "Always."

_xxxx_

_NOTE: Upcoming chapters will be significantly longer than this little intro._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey, just so everyone knows—I will likely _not_ be quick with updates. However, I _will_ update. I'll try to make it at least once a month from now on, but no outright promises._

_**Chapter 1**_

Percy Jackson made his way unerringly through the scattered groups of people in King's Cross station, pushing a trolley with a large, brass-bound trunk. While he hadn't _wanted_ this particular quest, he could hardly turn it down when it had been assigned by _all three_ of the Big Three. Under normal circumstances, Hades was somewhat of an outcast amongst the gods and Zues and Poseidon rarely saw eye-to-eye. When all three agreed on something, _no one_ argued the point.

And, to be honest, he was feeling pretty good about things. Hecate had told him some of the things his father had done, trying to protect and care for Percy. If he hadn't been forbidden from seeing his son, the God of the Sea would never have left Percy and his mother alone.

That quelled Percy's anger towards his father. Some of the gods didn't care about their children, but it seemed that Poseidon _did._

Percy smiled slightly, then put the thoughts out of his head as he spotted the hazy aura of the magical barrier. Silently, he thanked the Goddess of Magic for her Gift and slipped through—to a platform filled with utter chaos. Owls screeched, children chattered or yelled, and parents scolded.

Percy rolled his eyes and wove his way through the crowd. In minutes he'd managed to board the train and settle himself in a blessedly silent compartment. Annebeth's mother had taken pity on her daughter and gifted an owl with exceptional intelligence and strength and given it to Annabeth to give to him as a messenger between the two. Ker could speak, and would not give up anything either said to anyone but the other even _if_ intercepted.

Percy hadn't asked why Annabeth had named the bird Ker. She was built very much like a Great Horned Owl, except lacking the ear tufts and larger even than the largest of that breed, and a bluish silver color. The name was probably short for something, though the Daughter of Athena hadn't seen fit to tell him what.

He kind of missed Ker, as the beautiful owl had flown ahead. It was _lonely_ being the only demigod around. Not even Grover had been permitted to go with him.

Percy sighed and settled back against his seat, closing his eyes. Maybe he could get a nap in before the train reached its destination.

_xxxx_

When the train stopped, Percy was in uniform and ready to disembark, though he spared a grimace for the robes. They were loose enough that he could move relatively freely, but wearing those during a game of Capture the Flag would be likely to get him _killed._ And not for the distinct lack of fashion sense, either.

With a sigh, he left the train and joined the First Years as the letter he'd received from the school had instructed.

He got several odd looks from the smaller newcomers, but the half-Giant—no. Not the Giants he knew, but the wild giants of Magical Great Britain, mortal creatures Hecate had warned him of—smiled behind a bush of a beard.

"Ah, ye must be Percy. Tha's right, this way. Ye'll be gettin' Sorted with the Firs' Years."

Percy nodded once, "Thanks." Even to himself, his New York accent grated on the softer tones of England that he heard all around him.

The thoughts were washed away as he first set foot in the rickety little boat the giant of a man had directed him to. Despite the fact that he was _on_ the water and not _in_ it, he felt much more at ease with the deep lake beneath him.

He sat silently, alone in the little boat as they crossed the water en masse, sending a silent prayer of thanks towards his father that there was such a large water-source so near where he was going to be spending the next nine months.

And then the fleet of tiny boats slowed, lining up and stopping at the foot of a large staircase that led down to the water.

Percy sighed silently, but left the rickety craft to join the First Years in following a stern-faced woman up the staircase on her quick order. Something told him it was going to be a _long_ year.

He waited quietly on the edge of the dais in the Great Hall throughout the Sorting, waiting for his name to finally be called, knowing perfectly well he was going to be the last one due to his special circumstances.

"And now, we have one more student to Sort!" the white-bearded man called jovially, "He is a transfer from America, and I expect you to welcome him as you would any other new student! Perseus Jackson!"

Percy winced at the form of address, but decided not to make an issue of it in front of everyone. He stepped forward and allowed the Hat to be placed on his head, careful to make sure his mental shields were firmly in place.

"Hmm," the Hat's voice whispered in his ear. "I cannot see into your mind, young Perseus."

"Percy," the demigod corrected softly.

"I cannot Sort you if I cannot see who you are."

"I cannot allow you to see my mind. There are secrets I know that must not escape."

"The mind is a sacred sanctuary. I can tell no one what I see within."

Percy hesitated a moment more, then cautiously lowered _some_ of his shields, allowing the Hat to see his outermost thoughts and least guarded memories.

It gasped, but did not call out past a quiet, "Well, Percy, it seems you have great loyalty and work ethic, enough to make Helga herself proud. Your courage is as great as was Godric's, but you have little use for knowledge for its own sake, though you are an excellent learner when motivated… you have cunning, but no ambition for yourself. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would suit you equally well."

Percy thought for a moment.

"You're sure?" the Hat asked.

At Percy's silent affirmative, it acquiesced with no further resistance, "GRYFFINDOR!"

_xxxx_

If Percy had known that he was agreeing to live in a tower—high enough to be encroaching on Zues' domain—he might have opted for Hufflepuff. No thunder rolled, though, and he supposed that Zues _had_ been one of the ones to send him on this quest, so random lighting-strikes probably weren't on the agenda unless he flew on something other than a winged horse.

And even then, Zues probably wouldn't _kill_ him until the quest was completed, one way or another.

Still, Percy wasn't comfortable so close to the sky. He sighed, turning from the window to the bed he'd been given in the fourth-year Gryffindor boy's dorm.

"Hey," one of the other boys called, "You're Perseus, right? I'm Dean."

"Percy," Percy corrected, "Please. The only ones who call me Perseus are my parents, and then only if I'm in trouble."

Dean grinned, "Right, right. Percy. You're from the United States?"

"New York," Percy agreed.

"Wicked," Dean's bright grin didn't waver. "What school did you go to?"

Percy shrugged, "Private tutor. My father wanted me to be prepared—he knew I would be transferring here and wanted me to be caught up with Hogwarts curriculum." He was pretty sure saying that the Goddess of Magic had taught him so he could help end a war he hadn't even known about until half a year before would be pretty hard to swallow.

"Cool," Dean settled on the edge of his bed, still enthusiastic. "Who's your da?"

And that hit like a ton of bricks. Percy kept calm though—he _couldn't_ deny his father, yet nor could he tell the truth. Or could he? "His name's Poseidon," Percy shrugged, "Greek names kinda run in Dad's side of the family."

And the moment of tension passed as no one linked the name with 'God of the Sea' in more than name.

Then there was a soft hoot and the silent glide of an owl's wings as Ker swooped into the dorm, settling calmly on Percy's headboard.

"Hey, Ker," Percy greeted.

Ker turned her head to look around the room briefly, flicked her wings in a gesture Percy had come to interpret as her version of a shrug, and replied. "Greetings, Percy."

"Need anything?"

"No," Ker looked around the room again, apparently pleased at the dumbfounded looks on every face but Percy's. "I simply dislike the owlry. It is filled with senseless, plebian birds. Although there is one with potential," she added. "A pretty little Snowy female, although she has very little barring. She seems quite intelligent for an ordinary owl. Actually managed to carry on a bit of a conversation before she needed to hunt."

Percy laughed, "Gods, I wish I'd asked you to stay for the train ride. It was so _boring_ without you!"

Ker hooted softly in an owl's chuckle, then turned her head to look around the room again.

Percy blinked, "Right, sorry," he gestured to the bed across from his, "That's Dean. Um… last name?"

"Thomas," Dean supplied automaticly, starting to come out of his stupor. "Uh… I didn't know there were owls that could talk."

"Ker's special," Percy grinned, "She's great to have around and a good friend. Anyway, I haven't been properly introduced to everyone yet, so…"

"Right," the apparent shy one spoke up in a surprisingly strong voice. "I'm Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you two."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Seamus Finnegan."

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure. Just don't ask me to carry messages. I only work for Percy and Annabeth."

Percy rolled his eyes as the cat-calls started. "_Yes_, she's my girlfriend. That's not going to work," he returned his attention to the owl, "Anyway, Ker, want me to set up a perch for you in here?"

"That would be lovely, Percy. Would you set one up for Hedwig, Harry Potter? She said you were her master, and I'm sure she would rather be near you than all those idiots in the owlry."

Harry blinked in surprise at being directly addressed by an owl, but nodded. "Sure. I mean, if it's allowed?"

Percy shrugged, "Doesn't say anywhere in the section on pets in the rulebook that it _isn't._ I read that just to make sure no one could get upset about Ker."

"Thank you both," Ker fluffed her feathers briefly, "I will take my leave, if that's all right, Percy. I am getting hungry."

"Sure," Percy scratched her head briefly, just where she liked it. "Have a good hunt."

"Thank you. I will be back in the morning. Sleep well, Percy."

"Thanks," Percy couldn't quite stifle the yawn. Demigod or not, he still needed _some_ sleep, especially when he hadn't been swimming in a while.

Ker eyed him with motherly concern for several seconds, then turned a severe glare on his roommates. "Allow Percy his rest, or I _will_ make you regret it. Do not question him further tonight."

Somewhat cowed nods all around, and Ker dipped her body in a short nod. "Sleep well. Harry Potter, I will bring Hedwig with me in the morning, and I will be sure she knows how to behave when resting inside."

"Thanks," Harry offered Ker a smile, aware of how oddly _natural_ it felt to speak to the silvery owl.

With no further ado, Ker spread her wings, casting one final admonition at Percy before taking off. "Rest, Percy. You need it."

Percy blinked after his owl for a few seconds, then shrugged and rolled off his bed to rummage in the trunk his father had left for him, coming up with sleepwear. He then quite matter-of-factly tugged the bed curtains closed with a firm "Goodnight."

Rattling metal rings and rustling cloth was echoed around the room within minutes as the rest of the boys settled in to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_All right, second actual chapter. A little earlier than planned, believe it or not—__PJ and the Sea Dragon__ will be the next story of mine to be updated._

_**Chapter 2**_

Percy woke at his now-usual time—that is to say, at dawn—right as Ker was gliding to the perch he had set up for her. A snowy white owl landed similarly on the perch near Harry's bed, immediately tucking her head under a wing.

"Hey, Ker," Percy greeted quietly, not wanting to wake his roommates.

Ker bobbed her body in her version of a nod.

"Did your hunt go well?"

"Yes, thank you," Ker replied, keeping her tone matched to his. "I believe I well rest, now, if that's all right with you."

Percy smiled at the bird, "Of course. Sleep well, Ker."

"Have a good morning, Percy."

"Thanks," he dressed quickly while Ker settled down to sleep, skipping the robes so he could train by the water for a while.

He made his way through the castle, the staircases mysteriously always where he needed them to be, and paused. He had refused dinner the night before, as there was no way for him to make an offering to his father. He was _hungry,_ enough so that he was shaking slightly.

With a sigh, he realized that training in that condition would probably not be the best idea, and _how_ he'd managed to stay oblivious until reaching the ground floor was beyond him. ADHD at its best, he supposed. Still…

Huh. A ghost.

Not all that strange, considering the life he'd lead, son he walked over to ask said ghost a few questions. "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, new transfer. Mind if I ask your name?"

The ghost turned to face him with a kind smile, "I am known as the Grey Lady, the ghost… mascot, I suppose you would say, of Ravenclaw."

"Cool," Percy returned the smile, "I had a question, but I didn't want to be rude and just come up without knowing you."

"Ask away, young man."

"Is there anyone I should talk to about setting up a brazier or something in the Great Hall? I have a few religious restrictions on me, and I can't just _eat_ without giving an offering first. I didn't have time to take care of it last night."

The Gray Lady suddenly frowned, "Does that mean you have not eaten since before arriving?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

"Follow me," she ordered, gliding down the hall towards stairs that led to the lower levels of the castle.

"This is the kitchen," she announced as they stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit, "If you tickle the pear, it becomes a door handle. The House Elves would be glad to supply you with anything you need. However, I would suggest speaking to your Head of House about any religious restrictions you have. Perhaps even the headmaster."

Percy smiled, relieved, "Thank you. That's a big help."

"Now, go get something to eat, young man," she scolded mildly.

Percy snapped off a teasing salute, "Yes, ma'am!"

Shaking her head with a smile, the Grey Lady drifted off through a wall.

Percy turned to tickle the pear, and then turned the resulting door handle only to find himself in the middle of a large kitchen filled with small, brown-skinned creatures that were so eager-to-please it was almost frightening.

"Hey, can one of you help me out with a problem I'm having at mealtimes?"

One of the tea-towel uniformed House Elves shooed the rest back to work before turning to him, a worried look on its (his, maybe?) face.

"Sir is having trouble at mealtime?"

Percy shook his head, "Nothing serious. I have a few religious restrictions on me. I need a small brazier or something to make an offering before each meal. I can't eat without making an offering first."

"Ah," the elf nodded his head, obviously relieved that it hadn't been a problem with the food. "Banny understands. Banny will make sure that you get what you need."

"Thank you," Percy stated, "and… is there any way I could grab something to eat while I'm here? I skipped dinner last night."

"Of course, sir!" Banny was so eager to help that Percy had more food than he could possibly eat in front of him as well as a tiny, _lit_ stone brazier so he could make his mealtime offering.

"Thanks," Percy grinned at the elf in true gratitude, before offering his father a portion of his meal.

The entire House Elf kitchen population was whispering—Percy heard the words 'great' and 'kind' as well as his own name more than once—but Percy figured it was a quirk of the race and ate quietly before telling them the food was excellent and heading out to the lake.

_xxxx_

He walked into the water without a moment's hesitation, striding into the lake and breathing deeply in relief as the water closed over his head.

In moments, all manner of curious small fish were crowding around him, asking questions.

He laughed, and soon he and the hodgepodge school of fish were chatting and playing.

It wasn't until his watch—which happened to double as a shield—beeped that he realized what time it was. "Sorry, I've got to go!"

_Come back and play again sometime_, was the farewell he got from the curious giant squid that had joined in an impromptu game of tag. Similar wishes came from the small fish—far too small for the squid to take interest in.

"I will," he called over his shoulder, heading for shore with a burst of focus and shifting current.

He surfaced and rode the current-turned-wave to shore, dropping onto gravelly sand, then headed up towards the school at a light jog, dry as though he'd never entered the water.

_xxxx_

Percy headed for Gryffindor Tower to change before heading down for breakfast with the last few stragglers into the Hall. He dropped down in an empty seat and blinked as the small brazier that the House Elves had provided him earlier appeared near his plate. He smiled, serving himself and placing a portion of his food in the brazier to burn with a silent prayer.

He then ignored the curious looks he was getting from the rest of his table and began to eat.

_xxxx_

When it was time to start heading to class, Percy ended up with the group he'd heard referred to as the 'Golden Trio', more by random chance than actual planning. A curious girl, introduced as Hermione Granger, asked about the brazier and sacrifice.

Percy smiled, "It's religious."

That didn't end the questions, but Percy knew enough to only smile and wave off their curiosity without outright denying them, "I give an offering to my gods before each meal. And please don't ask any more questions, it's a very private thing to intrude upon."

Even the burningly curious Hermione bit back her questions after that, though she _really_ wanted to know what gods he worshipped. However, her attention was successfully redirected—by Ron Weasely, of all people.

"Merlin! I can't believe our first class is _Potions._"

"Why not?" Percy asked, honestly curious. He didn't know much about the school, after all, and that sort of dread was hard to fake.

"_Snape_ teaches it."

Percy was still drawing a blank, "… and?"

Hermione broke in, the voice of reason actually sounding a little worried, "Professor Snape is the Head of Slytherin, and he doesn't like Gryffindors. Especially Harry."

"Ah," Percy considered, then shrugged. He was actually fairly good with potions, even though it wasn't his favorite subject. Hecate had made sure of that. So long as he didn't draw attention to himself, he should be fine, right?

_xxxx_


End file.
